The Bond of Twins
by xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: This is about Draco's twin sister. The bond between twins is a beautiful and strong thing. What happens when one is seperated from the other?


I own nothing but my oc Rosabelle! Hope you like it!

A husband and wife stood in front of a cradle, both staring down at the objects in the cradle.

"I still can not believe that we had twins!" The woman said excitedly, looking at the two sleeping babies. The man smiled slightly at his wife's happiness and gazed at his son and daughter. The boy was slim and long even as a newborn and had tuffs of light blonde almost white hair. Although at a young age he looked slightly similar to his father. The girl beside him was slim but small for a newborn and had tuffs of white hair on her head. She was a perfect looking baby. Both were in perfect health and had healthy habits even only days old.

The wife bent down and rested a hand on the baby girl's arm and said, "They're beautiful, Lucius."

Lucius smiled wider and wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "They are, Narcissa. What are their names?"

Narcissa smiled and said, "I will name the boy, you name the girl." Lucius nodded and waited for Narcissa to name their son.

Suddenly her smile brightened and her eyes lit up as she said, "His name will be Draco Lucius Malfoy." Lucius smiled and tightened his arm around her and thought for a moment.

Then he smiled wider and said, "Her name will be Rosabelle Charlotte Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled and said, "They're perfect." Lucius just smiled at the excitement and joy this was bringing his wife, and never wanted it to end.

"Father! Look at what Rose can do!" A six year old Draco Malfoy shouted to his father as the boy ran into the dining room where his parents were sitting for supper. Draco was tall for his young age and at a perfect weight. He had ruffled light blonde almost white hair. He had light grey eyes that he inherited from his father. Even at the young age he was beginning to look like his father with few of his mother's soft features. His twin came running in behind him. She was short for her age but like her brother, at a perfect weight. She had long, white as freshly fallen snow colored hair that was smooth, soft and silky. Her large doe shaped eyes were the color of an icy blue that she inherited from her father's mother. Although she was young she was the symbol of beauty.

Lucius turned to his children and said, "What is it Draco?"

Draco looked at his father and pointed to his twin at his side and said, "Something weird happened to her!"

Narcissa immediately stood up and rushed over to her daughter and began to looked her over while crouching down to her level. "What's the matter? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Narcissa questioned frantically in her mother hen mode. Lucius laid a hand on Narcissa's back and said, "Cissa, calm down, let her tell us." Narcissa took a deep breath and moved so her husband could look at their daughter also. The little girl smiled up to them and suddenly pinched her nose and seemed to blow air hard. Suddenly bubbles began to leave the girl's ears causing her to let out high pitched bell sounding giggles.

Lucius chuckled at his daughter's antics as Narcissa said, "Finally, your magic has set in! Oh Draco you won't be too far behind her. Now sit down, it's time for dinner." The twins nodded and went to their seats across from each other.

Rosabelle turned to her father and said in her adorable light bell sounding voice, "Daddy."

Lucius looked at her and said, "Yes, Rose."

The girl looked at him and said, "Is my magic setting in a good thing?"

She seemed nervous and slightly scared, Lucius smiled and said, "It's a great thing, dear!" Rose smiled and seemed happy and went on with her supper quietly, as usual.

Later that night, as Lucius was tucking in Rose, she looked up at him and said, "Daddy, we'll all be together forever, right?"

Lucius nodded and said, "Of course, dear."

She frowned and said, "Then why do I feel like we won't."

Lucius frowned and leaned forward and asked, "What's this feeling?" Rose looked up at him and said, "It feels bad, like we're going to be separated soon and might not ever see each other ever again."

Lucius's frown deepened but he placed a hand on her cheek and said seriously, "If, you are ever taken from me, I will find you. Even if it's the last thing I do. Now, forget about these feelings and go to sleep." He kissed her forehead and stood up and walked to the door.

Just before he was out of the room he heard her whisper, "Daddy, If I am taken and you can't find me. Never give up on trying to." He paused but walked out of the room. If he knew what was going to happen, he would have stayed in that room all night, just to keep her safe.

The night was peaceful in the Malfoy Manor. All four of the family slept in their beds deeply. Suddenly, a figure apparated in front of the Manor gates. The elder man looked around and then quickly apparated into Rosabelle's room, setting off the wards. Lucius and Narcissa jumped up and ran out of the room, towards their daughter's room. Lucius attempted to get in, even using magic but it was all blocked off. Inside the room, Rosabelle fought with all of her heart and was injured in the process. The elder man knocked her out and grabbed her limp body and apparated into thin air as Lucius burst into the room. Narcissa ran into the room and began to cry. Rage ignited inside of Lucius as he saw the trickles of blood on the floor that he knew was his daughter's. He pushed back his emotions and rushed to his wife's side as she began to scream in grief. Draco stood outside of the door with silent tears running down his face. He knew the exact moment when she was taken away, through their bond. He felt all of her emotions but as soon as she was gone, he felt this emptiness fill his heart where his sister's presences filled. As soon as she was hurt, he could feel it but the second she knew he could feel it, she blocked it from him and he would have never even guess that she was hurt. His selfless sister blocked her pain from him so he wouldn't feel anything unnecessary. But now, she was gone and he had no idea where to look for her. Their lovely Rosabelle was gone.

Nine years, a very long nine years it's been, were Draco's thoughts about his sister. He sat in his potion's class as Snape stalked around the class room. The whole in his heart where his sister's presences filled was still there and if possible, even deeper. He couldn't feel anything through their bond. Tonight would be the anniversary of her being taken. He cursed himself for not helping, for being too weak and small to help his tiny twin sister. Draco closed his eyes and thought about her, what she would look like now. Maybe she was close to his tall height and not tiny like she was before. Maybe her beautiful white hair darkened to a blonde. Draco hoped it didn't, she was beautiful with her snow colored hair. Maybe her glowing ice colored eyes darkened to a regular light blue. Again he hoped they didn't, it wouldn't make her, her.

He felt something stir within him, something that wasn't him. Then a velvety voice whispered in his mind, "

I'm coming." It caused his eyes to shoot open. He didn't recognize the voice at all. The voice was sensual, and seductive. Then he felt a burst of determination that was not his own for a moment. But in that moment, the whole in his heart disappeared and then reappeared once it was gone.

Thankfully, at this moment, class was over and Snape dismissed the class.

Draco shot up and rushed to get out the door but Snape called out, "Mr. Malfoy, stay behind." Draco sighed heavily and went back to his seat and inclined his head to his friend's for them to go on.

Snape leaned against the front of his grading desk and looked at Draco. "Would you like to inform me, Mr. Malfoy, why you were daydreaming in my class?" He drawled, watching Draco carefully. Draco was still in shock from the whisper and he knew he was paler than normal and his eyes were wide.

He was barely able to choke out as he figured out who was the voice, "I heard her."

Snape's eyes narrowed as he barked, "What?"

Draco looked into his father's best friend's eyes as he said, "I heard her. I felt her."

Snape had his suspicions as he stalked to Draco's side and said, "Who, Draco?"

Draco looked up into Snape's dark eyes and whispered, "Rosabelle."

Severus froze as the lost girl's name was whispered and was thrown back into memories. Lucius requesting him to floo over to their house immediately in the middle of the night. He arrived and saw the grieving Narcissa clutching young Draco to her chest as both of them crying although the boy not as hard as his mother. Lucius had a murderous rage in his eyes as he explained to him about Rosabelle. Severus was in shock that someone would be cruel enough to take a innocent, pure child that was filled with love and selflessness. She gave some light to Severus's dark, twisted life. He vowed to Lucius that he would do what he could to find the tiny girl. And he held true to his word, staying up to ungodly hours of the night to find the girl but to no luck.

Severus shook himself out of his thoughts and shook Draco's shoulder and said, "What did she say?" He asked frantically.

Draco was able to say, "She whispered in a velvet voice, 'I'm coming.' Then I felt a burst of determination but it wasn't me."

Severus looked at him shocked and said, "You two share the twin's bond?" Draco nodded and then closed his eyes trying to contact his sister but nothing.

Severus stood and said, "We must contact your father and mother." Draco nodded absently as he kept his attempts to contact his sister. Severus went to his chambers and to his fireplace and told Lucius to floo here with Narcissa as soon as possible. Then he went back to the classroom and drug an absentminded Draco into his chambers as Lucius and Narcissa arrived.

Lucius looked at his friend and his disoriented son as he said harshly, "What's this about?"

Years of late nights of disappointment and nothing hardened the man. But beneath those hardened layers was a deeply consuming concern about his tiny daughter. He made a promise to her and he intended to keep it. Severus nodded to Draco and Draco began in a much more aware state.

"She talked to me. I felt what she felt for a moment. She's alive!"

Draco rambled and Narcissa placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, "Draco, love, what do you mean?" She was shaking inside. She tried to push back her hopes but they were consistent.

Draco looked up into his mother's soft but hopeful eyes as he said, "I heard her, Mother. She spoke to me! Rosabelle, she's alive and she's coming!" The Malfoy couple froze at their son's exclamation.

Severus backed the boy up, "They share the twin's bond Lucius. She's been blocking him all of these years. She sent him a thought and her emotions were so strong that Draco was able to feel one."

Narcissa looked down at her son and said, "You never told us you shared the bond."

Draco looked down at the ground as he said, "When she was taken she blocked me, there was just a hole where she was. I felt it when she got attacked, the panic, the fear and the pain. When she remembered that I could feel her she blocked me. I have tried to contact to her to talk to her but she has me blocked so tight that I can't even come close to breaking through. Today was the first day that she has ever talked to me since that day."

Narcissa smiled and hugged Draco to her tightly and sighed happily. Lucius stood and watched his wife and son his thoughts though were consumed by his twin daughter.

Narcissa looked up at Lucius and asked, "What are we going to do, Lucius?"

Lucius sighed and said, "All we can do is wait. We have no idea where she even is."

Narcissa sighed and hugged her son again.


End file.
